


A future for our people

by momopichu



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, First Meetings, Heart-to-Heart, Other, Platonic Relationships, We're all soldiers now, and gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopichu/pseuds/momopichu
Summary: In the past, Hana wasn't always so sure of herself. She was soldier, and gamer. Both, and neither.And, she was also a nineteen year old.





	A future for our people

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pre-Sombra release so there are some elements not loyal to the lore. Further inspired by Mass Effect: Andromeda, this piece is dedicated to my favourite space [grandad] krogan, Nakmor Drak.
> 
> Soldier:76's and D.Va's first meeting.

>> _Incoming priority transmission from the United East Asian Front._

“ _Program: Er-Lang Shen broke quarantine at 1400 hours, the UEAF has determined that the program is now a threat and must be disabled at all costs._

_New mission objective received: Units are to terminate all omnics under direct control of Program: Er-Lang._

_Priority mission objective received: Units are to retrieve the central core of Program Er-Lang, undamaged, for research purposes._ ”

  
The radio buzzed off. Silence filled the room as the participating soldiers digested the news. A soldier wearing the badge of colonel broke off from the others to stand in front of the room, a wad of paper clutched in one hand.

“Most of you know of Er-Lang,” he began, throwing the papers onto the desk in front of the room. “For those of you that don't: Program Er-Lang is a God Program A.I. - one of the few God Programs that Overwatch shut down ten years prior. This particular one killed close to a million before it was quarantined, I don't believe I have to stress what's at stake on this mission.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, the colonel continued “Er-Lang is currently housed in Lijiang tower where it was supposedly under watch. All surrounding omnics have been mind-controlled to follow its orders, we won't have a choice but to kill them as the UEAF suggests.”

Cries of protest rose up from the soldiers - most of them had omnic friends. “Silence! I don't like it anymore than you guys but we don't have a choice. We'll make it a quick one.” Looking up, the colonel met the eyes of each of his soldiers. Hardy men and women, all wore the dismayed expression of a soldier being told to leave friends behind in a war zone.

All of the soldiers except one that is.

If she could even be called a soldier. The small girl stood out from the rest of her team at the back of the room. Decked out in a blue-and-pink pilot suit, she could be no older than nineteen. From thin lips she blew a pink bubble from the gum she constantly chewed. It blew apart with an audible pop.

“Korea has sent us reinforcements to bolster our ranks. Experienced at dealing with omnic threats, the MEKA team will be joining us for this mission.” Soldiers turned around to eye the team. In unison, the MEKA team saluted the soldiers. The little girl popped another bubble whilst saluting, brown eyes unamused and clearly bored.

Hana Song, or D.Va as she was known to the rest of the world dropped her salute callously. Eyes half lidded, she leaned back against the back wall and folded her arms. The colonel continued the briefing; strategy, tactics and the like. All of this she took in one ear and let out the other. She had already studied the floor plans of Lijiang tower in great detail: the entries, exits, vantage points and anything that could give her the edge in the upcoming fight. A professional gamer, D.Va approached every fight as a game. Despite her more-or-less flamboyant exterior, inside she was calm and calculating - already planning her entry and the removal of the A.I.'s core. To her, the presence of an additional squadron of soldiers was like additional players in a game, a hindrance. They didn't think like her, they got in her way, usually fouling her carefully thought-out plans.

A nudge to her arm shook her from her reverie. The Captain of the MEKA team stood a good two heads taller than her five feet, D.VA raised her chin and met his eyes - it really was a long way to look. Although no words passed between them, his frustrated glare almost yelled in her head. _Could you at least pay attention?_ In response, D.Va popped another bubble.  


* * *

  
The briefing lasted for another hour. By then D.Va was bored crazy, her fingers tapped off sequences on an imaginary console as she fought down her impatience to leave the room. An arm grabbed her just as she was about to make her escape, D.Va turned to stand face-to-face with her Captain. He wore the same blue pilot suits that all MEKA pilots wore, his hair was cropped short in the same military cut as every other soldier. Unlike the rest of the MEKA team who were drafted professional gamers, the Captain had been a war pilot before being placed on the team. His understanding of military affairs and war had granted him a place of leadership within the squad and earned him the respect of the gamers within the team. All except for hers.

For a moment D.Va and the Captain traded furious glares. Theirs was an argument that had been repeated more than a hundred times. D.Va wanted to do things alone and her way. The Captain wanted to follow the assigned strategy with everyone else. The Captain broke off from the staring competition first, rubbing his forehead tiredly as he always did when it came to the young gamer.

“ _What would it take to get you to follow the strategy?_ ” He asked tiredly in Korean - their native language.

“ _I don't want to follow_ their _strategy,_ ” D.Va snapped back in the same language “ _It’s too slow and these guys will only get in our way_!”

“ _That's what the strategy is_ for _,_ ” the Captain explained with forced patience “ _We do it so no one gets in each other's way. And besides, slow might mean safer_.”

“Might.”

“Hana...” There was a warning tone in the Captain's voice. Pouting, D.Va turned away and stomped from the room without waiting for a proper dismissal. Surely anyone could see that there was more at stake the longer they stayed in the God Program's area of effect. Better to have a small squad rush in, remove the core and get out before the machine could even process what had happened.

D.Va scratched the back of her head furiously, ruffling long brown hair. She felt restless, the argument with her captain had done nothing to improve her mood either. What she needed was a moment to concentrate, to get her head back in the game. Come to think of it, she had spotted an arcade in the city when they were making their way to the base. The city wasn't too far that she would have to rush - what's more, deployment wasn't for another four hours. She had the time.

Making up her mind, D.Va set about finding a transport to take her into the city.  


* * *

  
Hefting the pistol in her hand, D.Va took in a deep breath. Slowly, she released the puff of air, feeling the stream leave her small body cool and stilling her rattled nerves. Slender fingers caressed the trigger, the too-light weight of the gun - a slight annoyance - balanced carefully in her gloved palm. Seconds were ticking away, loud, thundering beeps that rang out until they were a roar in her ears.

Her eyes flew open, gun snapping forward to zero in on the target as she left cover.

Three shots. Right between the eyes.

Wild Dog reeled back with all the grace granted to a pixelated man, the detonator flying from his hands. It soared, slo-mo through the air before landing on it's big red button. The resulting explosion engulfed Wild Dog in a ball of flame, shattering the castle tower before the holoscreen panned to Richard Miller.

[ _STAGE 3 CLEAR_ ]

“Yes!” She yelled, pumping a fist in the air. Grinning from ear to ear, D.Va twirled the plastic gun in her hand before blowing away imaginary smoke from the barrel. Who would've thought the age-old arcade classic Time Crisis could be so entertaining? Quick and aggressive enemies, limited lives and a timer that continuously ticked down to game over. Now this was what she needed, a challenging game, a game that challenged _her_.

Still high on her victory she flicked the gun at the screen, skipping forward to the score screen - no doubt she would be on top. After all, she _was_ D.Va -

The shit-eating grin that had been plastered all over her face was wiped off the moment the scores flickered into place in neat lines. Only two names showed up on the screen but that was the last thing that bothered her at the moment.

“ _What_!?” she snarled.

_[ Ranking: Story Mode ]_

_[1st      S76      10'07"00          ☆10 ]_

_[2nd     DVA    12'20"00          ☆10 ]_

“You spend too much time lining up your shots.” A voice perked up from behind her; deep, gravelly. "Time Crisis is an old game, body shots get the job done just as well."

D.Va whirled on the speaker, it took but a second to take in the other's appearance and it had her silenced - if but for a moment. Large would be an understatement, D.Va suspected this guy could bench press her captain - _and_ her whole squad - and not even break a sweat. Snug in a tacky blue and white jacket, she could just make out the kevlar armour that lay hidden underneath and against a broad chest. White receding hair haloed a scarred face covered by a glaring red visor, somewhere in the back of her head D.Va was reminded of a face on a wanted poster, but right now, she could care less.

“That's unrealistic,” she snapped. “Everyone knows that headshots do more damage.”

“It's a game,” the man pointed out “And here I thought you knew the difference, _D.Va_.” He cocked his head, scrutinising the small girl before him.

Still seething, D.Va turned viciously, slotting another credit chip into the machine. Gritting her teeth, she raised the light gun once more.

 _Breathe_.

The camera was panning, opening cinematic complete with flashing subtitles, little things, a story she would re-read again later. Blocky scenery and bright colours, minor things, a game wasn't defined by its graphics she reminded herself.

 _Breathe_.

Miller, her character, was moving, tucking himself behind a set of wooden crates in a warehouse. The gun clutched in her hand was close enough to her forehead that she could feel its cool surface against her skin. She let it spread throughout her body, grounding her. Brown eyes focused on nothing but the screen, the game.

 _Breathe_.

The timer shifted into place, a bright blue centrepiece at the bottom of the screen: 55'10. Underneath, three white blocks materialised, each with a red cross planted in its center - her health packs, lives. The last thing was to show up was tucked into the bottom left of the screen, six golden bullets, all lined up. The word 'WAIT' blinked over them, she counted each flash with the beating of her heart.

 _ACTION_.

The gun snapped forward, each enemy highlighted in her mind's eye as a blazing target that needed to be defeated, removed. _'So body shots worked just as well eh_?' She thought, harshly. She could work with that.

The shuddering of the gun as it simulated recoil became a buzz that thrummed in her arm, each pull of the trigger came easily to her, downing target after target. Wave after wave of enemies stormed towards her and she brought each of them down with a well aimed deadeye. The levels moved, shifted, growing quicker, more challenging. Knives flew towards her face, she dodged them accordingly before putting a fan of fire straight into Sherudo's heart.

Duck, reload, move on.

_BOSS AREA._

A single twirl of her gun, brown eyes focused with a spark of lightning within.

 _START_.

Three shots. Right in Wild Dog's chest.

The camera panned, shifted from side to side smoothly. Each time Wild Dog popped up, she landed a hit. Heart, chest, stomach, kidneys. Body shots only, it was as if her mind had zeroed in on him, seeking him out as a missile was guided to its target by heat.

Duck, reload.

The scenery was changing, mercenaries mobbed the battlements and castle roof. Six bullets, six targets. Each flew back with a shot to the ribs, here was a rolling stone, dodge that, reload again. Six more bullets, six more dead men lying on the floor.

Her mouth was drawn into a thin line, each target now a red spark that glimmered within the depths of her brown eyes. She anticipated each enemy, calculated their movements, placed a bullet into their hearts. No remorse, no mercy, these mercenaries had kidnapped an innocent and she would do her job like the soldier she was. Victory at all costs.

[ _STAGE 3 CLEAR_ ]

D.Va blinked, jumping slightly as the words flashed across the screen. She eyed the gun in her hand, a voice in the back of her mind piqued in surprise - this wasn't her usual blaster. The screen flickered, letters flying into place as the score revealed itself once more.

_[ Ranking: Story Mode ]_

_[1st      S76      10'07"00          ☆10 ]_

_[2nd     DVA    10'55"00          ☆10 ]_

_[3rd      DVA    12'20"00          ☆10 ]_

An impressed whistle cut through the haze gathering about her mind. She heaved a breath, cold air rushing into her lungs like water through a broken dam, sending chills thrumming throughout her small frame - and when had she been holding her breath?

“As expected of the Korean Army, they've still got it.”

She whirled on the mysterious man.

“I. Am. Not. _A SOLDIER_!” she snarled.

The mysterious man cocked his head, she could tell his eyes were narrowing underneath his visor by the creasing of his brows. He had not moved an inch from her outburst, still lounging against the back wall of the arcade as he watched her from under the safety of his face piece. Suddenly uncomfortable, D.Va leaned back against the gaming booth, she fidgeted in an attempt to hide the printed logos emblazoned on the side of her pilot suit.

“I'm just...I'm off duty,” She mumbled lamely. And just why did she have to explain herself to this stranger? Why was she getting all uncomfortable? All worked up? It wasn't like her.

The moment of awkward silence probably lasted no more than a few seconds but to D.Va, it felt like minutes had passed when the mysterious man finally moved forward. From a pocket, he extracted a credit chip and slotted it into the machine. Red gloved hands picked up the plastic gun, testing its weight. D.Va was surprised the man didn't outright crush it in those heavily callused hands.

“Press start.”

“S-Sorry, what?” D.Va stammered.

He gave her a look that looked so much like he was raising an eyebrow at her - even though she could barely see his face behind his visor - before shoving a second light pistol into her hands.

“Do you want to stand there gawking or do you want to play?” He asked.

For a moment, she stared at the dinky plastic gun in her hand, before raising brown eyes to glare cautiously at the mysterious man. Now standing beside her, she could clearly see the red 76 splashed across his back and the stance that indicated military training. Once more she was reminded of a wanted poster but for some reason...she couldn't bring herself to care.

“I play to win,” she warned him.

“Good.”

 

* * *

  
  
“That's what? Forty-two to me? I thought you said you played to win.” 76's low rumble was permeated by a chuckle.

D.Va glowered at him before raising her pistol to the screen, four shots later she was smirking up at 76.

“Now we're even.”

The man squared his shoulders, the aura of power that surrounded his broad shoulders apparent even through the thin leather of his (ridiculous) jacket and raised his own pistol with a slight crack of his neck. D.Va raised her own gun, levelling it steadily as the game panned towards the next stage. Casting a sideways glance at the man beside her, she was fascinated by the concentration she found etched into the very being of 76. She wouldn't have thought such an old man would be into video games, but then again, he didn't seem like your average 'old man'.

“How old are you?” She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Are we really going there?” He grumbled, his red visor never leaving the holo screen.

“Yep.”

“Fifty-five,” he sighed “You?”

“Nineteen,” she replied instantly. Another sideways glance, 76 looked as if he had one eyebrow raised at her answer.

“That's...young,” he said. Curse that visor, she was having a hard time reading 76 just from his voice alone.

“I'm not a child,” she snapped defensively.

“Never said you were.” His voice was nearly drowned out as he quickly drew and fired, each pull of the trigger rewarded with a downed enemy, each shot landing dead center.

D.Va watched, mesmerised. The fluidity of 76's movements was like nothing she had ever seen. A. confidence that betrayed years of experience handling real firearms, of examining battlefields and being able to analyse opponents in the spur of a moment. She wondered if she could ever be like that, sharp and deadly. Shaking her head vigorously to clear her mind, D.Va refocused on the game at hand, bringing her own pistol into play. She didn't have 76's grace and precision but she was faster, a lot faster. After all, she did have the highest recorded APM in the last Starcraft tourney.

“You're a soldier, right?” She asked suddenly, her hands and eyes never stilling as she brought down target after target.

Slight hesitation. “Yes.”

She ignored it. “Where'd you serve?”

“All over,” He answered, a quick flick of his gun to the side, the resounding click indicated that his gun was reloaded. Immediately, it was brought up and six mercenaries fell down in defeat, their bodies quickly vanishing from the screen.

“Yeah, but _where_?” She persisted.

“Started in the US,” he began “Moved to Europe. Had a brief stint in Asia, went back to stay at Gibraltar for a while. Finished in Switzerland.”

D.Va whistled - she had only dreamed of visiting so many places. “Do you think I will get to go to that many places?”

“Dunno.” 76 shrugged, tossing his pistol to his other hand before aiming and firing. D.Va was interested to find that the old soldier was just as proficient with his non-dominant hand. “But I wasn't there to sightsee,” he reminded her.

Right. He was a soldier, and he did it because it was his duty.

“It wasn't all bad,” 76 went on “They let us have down time.” He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, head cocked thoughtfully to one side as if he were remembering the past. “If you stick with the army, they might just take you...well...all over.”

“I'm not a soldier,” D.Va cut in, small hands twisting around the pistol's handle. It suddenly felt too heavy in her hands, and the targets, they were starting to make her head reel, it got harder to pull the trigger each time.

For a while, there was nothing but the clangs and beeps of the gaming booth as the game took score, changed scenes and rolled out new targets - which were quickly, if quietly, shot down by the two equally quiet players.

“Why did you join the army?” 76 finally asked.

“Because they needed me,” D.Va replied instantly, mechanically.

The soldier was quiet, he knew she hadn't told him the truth, but he wouldn't push her - she knew that. Clutching the plastic gun in her hands, Hana sighed. She could feel it again; the knot in her chest. Weighing on her heart, pulling on her shoulders, she didn't know how she managed to keep standing. But stand she did, because it was what was needed of her, because it was what she had to be. Somewhere along the lines she had convinced herself that the weight was normal, that the knot in her chest was part of her, that it was alright. It never stopped the pain though.

“I joined because of my dad.”

76's next shot went wide. The first shot he's missed since the game started.

“Your...dad?” He asked cautiously.

There was something in her eyes, stinging, wet. But she refused to rub it away, instead keeping her eyes wide open and staring ahead at the holo screen. She raised the dinky pistol, each pull of the trigger matched the beat of her throbbing heart. Her hands were shaking but she didn’t see it, didn’t have time to. Instead she matched the flicks of her finger against the constantly moving targets, tracking their movements like a wolf watching a rabbit.

“What about you?” She asked. She wasn’t changing the subject. Not really.

Another hesitation, longer this time. “Didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

D.Va remained silent. The game blipped, scenery rolling away like a well-oiled mechanical wheel. The words ‘WAIT’ flashed over and over as their characters took places behind stone battlements. The atmosphere had changed, even D.Va could tell with what little attention she was allowed to spare away from the screen. Somewhere along the lines they had gone over the line of casual small-talk to personal heart-to-heart, with neither one wanting to reveal more than necessary. They had their reasons, D.Va knew - and none of those reasons had anything to do with because they were strangers to each other.

Six pristine gold bullets flashed into view. Six for the each of them.

76’s shoulders stiffened, D.Va eyed the barely hidden muscles under furrowed brows. She won’t be pushed aside, she had a name to uphold. A name, that was as much military as it was… personal. She lifted her own dinky pistol in two hands, steady grip, feet slightly apart, both eyes open.

The screen panned.

_BOSS AREA._

“Ready to lose?”

“After you.”

 _START_.

 

 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this if I can. Also, find me on twitter under @momopichu


End file.
